Gypsum wallboard is widely utilized in the construction industry and is employed in millions of structures in the United States and elsewhere. When buildings are demolished or renovated vast amounts of gypsum wallboard become scrap. It is environmentally unsound to bury this waste.
While gypsum wallboard has been recycled, equipment for doing so has been characterized by its relatively high cost, complexity, and expense of operation. Furthermore, such facilities are normally fixed in place at a single specific site and remain there on a permanent basis. It is not always convenient or economically sound to ship scrap wallboard to such sites. Furthermore, the capacity of such permanent reprocessing facilities may exceed the supply of wallboard available at such location. This can result in significant downtime and economic loss.